1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle rearview mirror assembly and, more particularly, to a rearview mirror assembly with color-changing arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
To safely drive a motorized vehicle such as a car, the vehicle is usually provided with a headlight, a direction light and a taillight. In a crowded traffic, the distance between running vehicles is usually shortened, which increases the probability of traffic accidents. On the highway, the vehicles running at a high speed must keep a safety distance from one another.
In order to alert other running vehicles and pedestrians on the road, a small light or reflective plate is further mounted on the vehicle to outline the vehicle width.
The small light or reflective plate is usually mounted at a specific location on both sides of the vehicle. The location of the small light or reflective plate rarely increases the warning effect. A reflective strip further may be attached on the body of the car. However, the reflective strip, which restrictedly reflects the surrounding light, may peel off from the vehicle body and impair the aesthetic aspect of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a rearview mirror structure that can solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a vehicle rearview mirror assembly with color-changing arms that can increase the warning effect and therefore allows safer driving of the vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rearview mirror assembly with color-changing arms that can increase the aesthetic aspect of the vehicle.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, the invention provides a rear assembly with color-changing arms that includes a rearview mirror, a plurality of transparent arms and a plurality of arm light sources. A first end of each arm is mounted on the casing of the rearview mirror, and a second end is mounted on a body of the vehicle. The arm light sources are respectively mounted inside the transparent arms and electrically connected to a switch.
The color change of the light emitted from the arm light sources through the transparent arms notably outlines the width of the vehicle body, such a car body, especially in dark conditions, to help keep a proper safety distance between running vehicles and reduce the possibility of traffic accidents.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.